Bisharp
|} Bisharp (Japanese: キリキザン Kirikizan) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 52. Biology Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings. In the wild, Bisharp rules over a pack of Pawniard, and fights other Bisharp to become the alpha of the pack. The loser of these fights is cast out. When hunting, the Pawniard allow the leader Bisharp to perform the finishing blow. In the anime Major appearances Bisharp made its anime debut in Search for the Clubultimate! and A Clubsplosion of Excitement! under Georgia's ownership. A Bisharp appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Davy. A Bisharp, under the ownership of Bryony made its first appearance in From A to Z! and then reappeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!. A Bisharp appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! and A Festival of Decisions! under the ownership of Heidayu. A Bisharp appeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, under the ownership of Alain, where it was used in the final round of the Lumiose Conference against . Minor appearances A Bisharp appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! under the ownership of a . A Bisharp appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Grimsley has a Bisharp that first appeared with him on where it helped him play card flip with the workers there. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Fraud, the leader of Great Gavel, has a Bisharp that he can use as his Burst form. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . Then Bisharp finishes off the prey.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} Trade in Snowbelle City}} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Tyrian Maze (post-story), Glacier Palace - Great Spire (1F-5F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX28}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (Canter Boss, Back), Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20|‡}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 118 or higher |link= , , and 'Mitsunari' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=625 |name2=Bisharp |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Bisharp and its . ** The types it has are also the two types that were introduced in Generation II. * Pawniard and Bisharp are the only Pokémon that can have as a non-Hidden Ability. Origin Bisharp looks and acts similar to a traditional Japanese bandit—specifically a leader—with features resembling armor. It may also originate from ''kaijin, humanoid villains found in . Name origin Bisharp is a combination of (a piece in ) and sharp (describing its metal blades). Akin to evolving into Bisharp, a in chess can be into a bishop piece (among other chess piece classes) if it reaches the opponent's side of the board. It may also involve to bisect (to cut or split into two), referring to Bisharp's cutting abilities. Its name could also refer to the twin blades on its torso (derived from the numerical prefix , meaning "two" in Latin). Kirikizan may be a combination of 切り刻む kirikizamu (to mince) and 斬 zan (to cut or slay). In other languages and |fr=Scalproie|frmeaning=From or scalpel and |es=Bisharp|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Caesurio|demeaning=From Caesar and |it=Bisharp|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=절각참 Jeolgakcham|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=劈斬司令 / 劈斩司令 Pīzhǎnsīlìng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Бишарп Bisharp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Caesurio fr:Scalproie it:Bisharp ja:キリキザン pl:Bisharp zh:劈斩司令